Friendly Fire
by ScarletFever816
Summary: He asks her to make a deal. She agrees. She really should have known better. This was Draco Malfoy after all...
1. Begin The Begin

**A/N: I pledge my eternal gratitude to reviewers. There seriously aren't awesomer people than you.**

"Mudblood."

"What?"

"_The_ Mudblood," Pansy Parkinson repeated "If you become Head Boy, you'll have to share a common room with her, I hear. Millicent told me once that the heads share common dormitories."

"That's utter nonsense, Pansy," Draco drawled, as he took another sip of pumpkin juice. " Are you really so gullible so as to believe every bit of romantic crap the other girls try to sell you?"

"Well, no, but…"Pansy flushed. "Yes, I suppose it seems unlikely."

"It's untrue," he assured her. "Now hurry up and pack your things. We are apparating to the station and my parents would like to say goodbye before we leave the manor."

"Yes, Draco" she said meekly as she waved her wand to summon her trunk. He sighed again. Pansy was pretty enough to look at he supposed, she had short black hair which was elegantly cut into a French bob. A slight pug nose which most guys would find adorable and beautiful high cheekbones. The thing he'd liked most about her however, was her utter cattiness. Pansy Parkinson could give as good as she got, and sometimes better. He even enjoyed their occasional fights. Over the past few months however, something had changed. She had suddenly become quiter in his presence, and acted more nervous when he was around. He didn't quite know what to make of it.

"Blaise and Theo will meet us at the platform. Be down in five minutes."

When they made their way down, his parents were already there waiting. He couldn't help letting out another sigh. The customary formal goodbyes took place. As Pansy disappeared into the fireplace in a flash of green, Lucius gently put his hand on Draco's arm "Son, a word?"

"Of course, father."

"This year, be careful."

Draco didn't miss the strange expression that flitted across his father face for the briefest of seconds.

"Of what, father?"

Lucius appraised him narrowly before continuing, "There are certain seventh year traditions that…but I expect you'll find out about them soon enough. Just remember to not disappoint me, son. I shall be very displeased if you do."

With a curt nod of his head, Draco walked into the fireplace. _What was that all about? _Shaking his head he grabbed a handful of Floo powder, "Platform nine and three quarters!"

It was cruel really, the way the Weasley idiot just had to arrive at the same time at the other end, causing Draco to manoeuvre himself carefully to avoid a collision.

"Watch it, Weasel." He growled.

"You watch your step there, Malfoy. Or this could be a very rough year for you."

Confusion set in. Was that a threat? _From the Weasel?_

"Please, Weasley. You are about as intimidating as a flobberworm. "

"Shove off, Malfoy. With what's about to happen this year, I would run straight back home if I were you."

The confusion must have shown on his face, because a second later Weasley's enraged expression shifted into one of glee,

"You don't know, do you?" Ron's eyes widened slightly, " Oh, this is _priceless."_

"What's going on?" he heard a familiar bossy voice as Hermione Granger came into view. "The train is about to leave in a few minutes."

"Granger," he nodded smoothly. Potters bushy-haired friend and the third part of the golden trio. She hadn't changed much since the last time he had seen her, except perhaps gaining a couple of inches in height. Her hair was still as wild and unmanageable as ever. Funny, there were spells in the Wizarding World to fix problems like that but of course she wouldn't know any, she was a Mudblood.

"Malfoy," she spat, her brown eyes narrowing in dislike as she saw him.

"So glad you haven't abandoned that bossy, know-it all tone of yours, Mudblood. Good to know that nothing has changed."

He drank in the sight of Weasley's face turning red in anger, "Hermio-"

"No!" she cut him off, "I'll deal with the ferret myself, Ron. You go on ahead."

He threw her an uncertain look. "But-"

"Go Ron." She urged, "You'll be late. I've already put my trunk in our compartment."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah?" she said, giving him a warm smile that made Draco want to gag. "I'll just be a moment."

"So you and the Weasel, huh? " Draco sneered, "Funny, I thought he had better taste. I mean, even if he is a Weasley, he's a pureblood."

Her mouth hardened almost imperceptibly. He loved watching Granger like this. Any second now, a red flush would spread across her cheeks and her back would stiffen.

And indeed, a few seconds later he was rewarded with her usual reaction.

"You lost the war, Malfoy" she said, her eyes furious, "Remember that. This pureblood supremacist attitude just won't work anymore."

"Of course, Granger. " Draco drawled, "The Malfoy family is for all intents and purposes completely redeemed. We've been restored to our former position in society. Of course, anyone of any importance would have known that. But you hardly qualify, do you?"

" When I'm Head Girl-"

"Being a bit presumptuous, aren't you Granger?" he quickly cut in, "What if Dumbledore doesn't pick you?"

The dumbstruck expression on her face was priceless. For a second or two, she simply stared at him with her mouth slightly open.

"Given you something to think about I see."He couldn't hide the glee in his voice, "Maybe if you just accept that you are inferior now, I might go easier on you when I become Head Boy."

"Like hell, Malfoy!", she snarled, "If I amn't becoming Head Girl, you obviously won't be the Head Boy."

"Really? Would you care to make a little wager on that?"

A look of indecision flitted across her face before she stuck her chin up defiantly, "What are your terms?"

"Winner gets to demand any one favour from the loser and the loser will have to comply. At any point of time. Deal?"

She frowned hesitantly, "Any one favour? Shouldn't there be some limits, like we can't ask the other to commit suicide or something?"

"Scared of losing already, Granger?", he sighed, " Have it your way then. Any one favour which will not cause the death or grievous injury of anyone in Hogwarts including the loser."

She paused again, clearly hesitant.

This was expected. He knew just how to push her buttons now to make her accept, " God, I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be brave. But you are just a bunch of self righteous hypocrites, aren't you?"

Predictably, her eyes flashed with rage. "I accept, Malfoy. I really have nothing to worry about, seeing how the likelihood of you winning is so infinitesimal."

He inwardly gloated. Gryffindors were just so easily manipulated. A Slytherin would never have fallen for an old trick like that.

Silence prevailed for a second before she spoke up, "So we spit on it then?"

"Ugh! Muggles are _disgusting_…" he shook his head slightly, "It's called a Wizard's oath, Granger. Surely you must have heard of it, being in a Magical school for seven years and all…"

"Of course I have, Ferret" she snapped "Hold out your wand."

He smirked as he held out his wand and touched the tip to hers. "I, Draco Alexander Malfoy, hereby swear to obey one demand of Hermione Jane Granger's choosing in the event that she should become Head Girl and I do not become Head Boy provided the demand does not cause death or grievous injury."

She took a shaky breath before joining him, ""I, Hermione Jane Granger, hereby swear to obey one demand of Draco Alexander Malfoy's choosing in the event that he should become Head Boy and I do not become Head Girl provided the demand does not cause death or grievous injury."

A silver band emerged from her wand tip and wove around both their wands before emitting a brief flash of light and disappearing.

"Well Granger," his grin was almost feral, "This is certainly going to be an interesting year."


	2. The Announcement

**A/N: Like all new authors, I love reviews which tell me how I'm doing. :) Also, I would love to know if anyone would be interested in becoming my beta for this WIP**.

"Bloody hell, Hermione. I leave you alone with the Ferret for two minutes and you take a wizard's oath? Are you out of your mind?"

Hermione groaned. Quite honestly, she hadn't been expecting any other reaction from Harry and Ron. "I know what I'm doing, Ron."

"Yeah, it sure doesn't seem like it," fumed Ron, "Back me up, Harry."

Harry leaned back, his green eyes thoughtful. "I don't know, Ron. This could be pretty useful."

Ron looked at him in surprise. "You are actually taking her side?"

"I'm not taking anyone's side. I just think that since Hermione is almost certain of getting Head Girl, we could use this wager to our advantage." Harry explained patiently.

"What if Hermione loses, Harry?" Ron asked, "Can you imagine the unspeakable things Malfoy might make her do?"

"I am still here. "said Hermione frustratedly, "Honestly, Ron. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Ron muttered something under his breath and looked out of the window. She settled back into her seat and closed her eyes, mulling over the consequences of her actions in the last few hours. She knew it was almost certain that she would become Head Girl. Then she would go on to win the bet and she had already decided what she would demand. This just could be the opportunity to get Malfoy out of their hair once and for all.

_A few hours later…_

Draco watched as the trio entered the Great Hall along with the rest of the Gryffindors. They looked like they had been fighting. _Perfect._

Taking another swig of pumpkin juice, he shifted his gaze to the staff table. There were a few new professors, he knew for a fact that most of them were former Order members,

"Bunch of half-bloods," Zabini muttered with disgust. He absently nodded while Pansy turned to look at them with horrified eyes.

"Blaise!" she whispered urgently, "You know you can't say things like that anymore. If somebody hears you…"

Blaise looked at Pansy coolly before reaching for his goblet. "I have enough of a talent for survival to know I can't say it in front of those Muggle-lovers, Pansy. Stop worrying. "

Draco leant back slightly in his seat. He didn't want to get involved in these types of conflicts. Already, he could feel Pansy turning towards him to ask his opinion, and quite frankly, it was not a topic he wished to discuss.

"Quiet now, Pansy. The ceremony is about to begin."

She pouted petulantly and turned towards the staff table. Blaise shot him a grin, "I heard you have a little wager with Granger, Draco. Over the selection of the Head students. "

"Your information is as impeccable as ever, Blaise," he drawled, "But we'll just have to wait and see how it turns out, don't we?"

"But McGonagall's Headmistress now, Draco," Pansy said worriedly, "She is bound to choose Granger as Head Girl, isn't she?"

Draco made a non-committal sound but he could already feel the slow smile spreading across his lips. It was quite heady, this rush of power. Information. He could get used to this.

"Attention students!"

They turned to face the staff table even as Blaise muttered "Old bat" under his breath. Professor McGonagall called for silence once more before the Great Hall finally quited down.

"This year," she began, "This year we return to Hogwarts, changed from our experiences in the Great War. Let it not be said that the Wizarding population doesn't learn from its mistakes. Prejudice, in any form, will not be tolerated. To this end, I would like to have a word with the seventh year students after the feast. On a different note, you will notice several changes around the school in the next few days. These have been implemented to help the new spirit of inter-house co-operation. A Duelling Club has been started for the students of the fourth year and above. Professor Flitwick is in charge and will announce further details on a later date. To further aid in eliminating inter-house rivalries, it has been decided that the Head Boy and Head Girl will share their own dormitory.

The Head Boy for this academic year will be Draco Malfoy."

A hushed silence filled the Great Hall, which was soon broken by wild applause from the Slytherins. The other houses half-heartedly joined in.

"The Head Girl for this academic year will be…"

He watched as Granger visibly tensed. She was determinedly avoiding looking at the Slytherin table. Potter leant over to whisper something into her ear and she shook her head tightly.

"Miss Padma Patil."

Then, across the Great Hall Draco's gaze met a pair of stunned brown eyes. He smirked.


End file.
